Ele não me ama, não me quer, não me vê como mulher
by Lexas
Summary: Quando se é inevitável negar seus sentimentos, nem sempre as coisas ocorrem com queremos. Será Gina bem sucedida em sua tentativa? Descubra através de seus relatos ao seu confidente...


****

Ele não me ama, ele não me quer, ele não me vê como uma mulher

__

"Querido Diário

Já faz algum tempo desde que conversamos pela última vez . Muito tempo, na verdade .

Mas ... fazer o que, né ? Ando meio esquecida ... avoada, na verdade .

Nem mesmo sei o que dizer, ou melhor, escrever .

O assunto é o mesmo de sempre, o qual você está cansado de saber .

Ele .

Ele, ele, ele, ele, ele .

E somente.

E mais ele .

Chato, não ? Pois é . Quanto mais tento esquecê-lo, mais ele me atormenta . É como um pesadelo que não quer acabar .

Mas também é um sonho que não desejo que termine .

Pra variar, ele foi grandioso . Venceu com louvor todos os desafios que lhe foram dados .

Só ele para fazer isso, mesmo .

Diário, por que a vida é assim ? Será que isso é justo ? Se por um lado ele é tão maravilhoso, ele também sofre muito . E o medo o assola, isso já percebi . As vezes parece que as coisas só acontecem com ele, bobagem ... parece ser sua sina, ser grandioso .

Quanto a mim ..."

"Querido Diário

Ele voltou . Como sempre, ele veio passar as férias aqui em casa . Que legal, não é ?

Ainda me lembro desde a primeira vez que o vi na estação de trem, e na primeira vez que o encontrei em minha casa . Como eu era inocente, estava descendo as escadas do meu quarto aos pulos, quando dei de cara com ele .

O grandioso, o famoso, o inigualável .

E lindo .

Que tonta eu fui, morri de vergonha na hora e sai correndo, assustada . Não conseguia acreditar que ele estava ali, na minha casa, bem na minha frente .

E pensar que eu agi daquele jeito, toda envergonhada ....

Por todo o período das férias, me escondi dele . Medo, vergonha ... por que meu irmão tinha que dizer que eu falei dele durante todas as férias ? Que injusto, já não bastava eu ficar no meu quarto morrendo de vergonha, ainda tinha que ter mais um motivo para eu não botar a cara pra fora ?"

"Querido diário

Estamos conversando muito últimamente, não? Não demorou nem duas semanas. O tempo que ele tem passado aqui .

Como o tempo passa e voa . Tudo vai as mil maravilhas, tudo é belo, é lindo, é rosado ...

Ah, você está curioso, não está ? Hoje eu acordei cedo para preparar o café para os meus irmãos, e encontrei com ele . O mesmo estava na sala lendo o profeta Diário, daí eu não sei, acho que a menina bobinha dentro de mim tomou coragem e ofereceu um lanche para ele .

E ELE GOSTOU !!!!!AAAAIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!^____^!!!!!!!!!

Aham ... ele disse que estava muito bom, eu dei um sorriso tão grande !!!!

Foi a primeira vez que ele me elogiou em anos .

Pensando bem ... acho que foi a primeira vez que ficamos juntos desde que aquela cobra gigante nos atacou ...

Quanto tempo já fazia ? Mais algum tempo, e eu começaria a estudar no quarto ano .

Quarto . Foi no primeiro ano que tudo começou, quando fui para a mesma escola que ele .

Como o tempo passou rápido, não ?"

"Querido diário

Desculpe, mas tive que escrever bem tarde

Hoje ela esteve aqui, a amiga do meu irmão e, de certo modo, minha amiga também .

Mione . Vai passar as duas últimas semanas com a gente .

É bom ter alguem para conversar, de vez em quando .

Engraçado ... me lembro dela ser bem maior do que eu quando a vi pela primeira vez . Pensando bem, eu me lembro de todos os meus irmãos serem bem maiores do que eu . Tenho praticamente a mesma altura que a Mione agora .

Mas se é assim, por que meu irmão me trata como se fosse uma eterna criança ? Será que ele não percebe que eu cresci ?

Mas isso não vem ao caso ... sempre é bom conversar com a Mione . Claro que seria bem melhor se ela e os outros me convidassem para ir a Hogsmeade com eles, mas deixa pra lá .

Confessei para ela que amo ele .

Surpreso, amigo ? Eu também . Queria contar isso pra alguém de qualquer maneira, então resolvi contar logo pra ela .

Ela riu .

Riu .

Riu .

Fiquei furiosa, mas depois ela explicou o motivo . Sabia que todo mundo já sabia disso ?

Sim, todo mundo, inclusive ...

Bem, você já deve imaginar quem . Mas é justamente esse "quem" que nunca ligou pra mim .

Nunca ligou .

Mas ... e daí ? Não ligo se todo mundo sabe ... se todo mundo sempre soube ... eu não ligo ... não ligo, mesmo .

Mas ela me deu um conselho ... me disse algo que eu estou em dúvida se farei ou não ..."

"Querido diário

Deu tudo errado .

O que houve ? Por que ? O que eu fiz de errado ?

Segui todos os passos da Mione, todos mesmos . Ela foi até em casa e pegou umas roupas para me emprestar - roupas de trouxas - daí eu me arrumei, me produzi toda ...

Meu pai não acreditou quando me viu . Achou que era outra pessoa na sua frente . Ele ainda achava que eu tinha onze anos ... já havia passado por tanta coisa ... já tinha experimentado meu primeiro soutién - os de trouxas eram bem melhores e mais macios, isso eu pude comprovar quando Hermione me emprestou um e ... serviu ! Por pouco, mas serviu ! Pena que não podia mostrar aos meus irmãos o quanto eu cresci . - já tinha tido meus primeiros ... aham, sintomas de moça ...

Não entendi bem , mas Mione disse algo sobre rapazes trouxas torcerem o pescoço, seja lá o que isso signifique . Seria algo bom ?

Bem, eu fiz como ela me sugeriu . Papai foi trabalhar, Percy, Gui e Carlinhos estavam fora como sempre, Mamãe havia saido para fazer compras ...

Só havia eu e Harry em casa . Mione convenceu Rony a levá-lo para dar um passeio . Não podia ser melhor, não é ?

Não, não podia . Mas tudo falhou .

Agi como uma moça bem prendada - os rapazes gostam disso, de meninas prendadas, ou gostavam, pelo menos - a casa estava arrumada, preparei a comida - me certifiquei de preparar bons pratos para ele, o que ele mais gostava .

Não sei por que, mas me senti bem com aquelas roupas . Quer dizer ... na hora em que experimentei junto com Mione, senti uma vergonha enorme, pois nunca tinha experimentado uma saia tão curta quanto aquela . Acho que papai teria um derrame se tivesse visto eu daquele jeito . Segundo Mione não era tão curta assim, e a mesma me ensinou alguns passes, como andar e rebolar sem parecer muito oferecida ... mas eu me senti bem . Sei lá, podem me chamar de exibida, mas aquilo - como se chamava mesmo ? Ah, lembrei mini-saia - permitia uma liberdade enorme de movimentos, apesar de eu sentir um friozinho nas pernas vez ou outra ...

Mas engraçado mesmo foi Mione me explicando que não era tanto assim . Não era tão curta quanto eu dizia, era eu quem não estava acostumada a suar aquilo . 

Bem, foi tudo perfeito . A blusa não estava hiper-justa, mas era perfeita para realçar um pouco meus dotes .Na verdade, havia um singelo decote, não muito ousado, mas um pouco "sedutor", segundo ela . 

Isso lhe chamou a atenção ... nunca vira Mione usando roupas assim na escola ... na verdade, nem mesmo nas férias . Quando teve tal interesse ? Por acaso estava tentando chamar a atenção de alguém ? 

Ela estava deslumbrada. A mesma não acreditava que eu podia ficar tão bonita com algumas coisas . 

Ah, diário ... pena que as coisas não aconteceram como eu tanto queria . Pena . Não dizem que quando nada pode dar errado ... 

E foi o que aconteceu . Eu estranhei ele não ter ligado para mim - minto, ele ligou sim, mas não do jeito que eu queria - de sorte que apenas ficamos conversando ... sentados no sofá vez ou outra ... convidei ele para fazer um passeio e tudo mais, mas ... nada . 

Mas ... o que estava acontecendo ? Mesmo sem as roupas da mione, eu era uma garota ! Era pra ele prestar atenção em mim, dizer algo como "você está bonita" ou "bela roupa".

Mas ... nada . Nadica de nada . 

Por que ?

Cheguei a pentear o cabelo de forma diferente - na verdade, eu o cortei, de modo que ele ficou na altura dos ombros . Mamãe me ajudou, dizendo que me deixava bem mais moça e com menos rosto de menina daquele jeito . Perguntou se eu tinha algum garoto em vista, e eu disse que sim . Afinal, mãe é mãe, e ela sempre me ajuda, me apoio, tira minhas dúvidas . 

Mas ele não disse nada . Estava um pouco desanimado por causa do que houve no ano anterior . 

O torneio . O lufa-lufa que morreu, os alunos em pânico ...

É ... totalmente desanimado . 

Mas não sei por que, eu não me conformava .Quer dizer, tudo bem, que ele não estava muito animado ... mas algo me dizia que isso não era motivo para ele não prestar atenção em mim ! Eu me produzi todo, me arrumei todinha pra ele, me perfumei, cortei e penteei o cabelo, botei até roupas de trouxas ... e ele nada ? Nem um "Oi, bonito penteado" ? 

Não, nada, mesmo . Eu fiquei fula da vida . Mas o que havia com ele ? Só estávamos nós dois, não precisava ter vergonha . Tudo bem que eu nunca pedi isso para ele, que talvez fosse uma forçassão de barra exigir que ele me elogiasse, mas sei lá, qualquer garota esperaria isso . 

Eu esperava, pelo menos . Ele não me amava, ele não me queria ... será que também não me via como mulher ? 

Ou melhor, como moça ? 

Ah, eu resolvi apelar, então . 

Amigo, você não sabe o quanto eu sofri por causa disso . Nem imagina . 

Estávamos no lago, depois andamos e nos encostamos em uma arvore - ele se encostou, dai eu fiquei do lado e, fingindo sono, encostei a mão e a cabeça no peito dele . 

Ele ficou levemente incomodado com isso . Não que demonstrasse, mas ficou bem claro . 

Mas que droga ! Qual era o problema ? Será que depois de tudo eu não mereceria nem mesmo um olhar de carinho ? 

Ele perguntou se eu estava bem . 

Eu disse que sim . 

Ou melhor, não . Não estava . 

Disse que sentia uma dor . 

Uma dor enorme que me consumia a cada instante, que me tomava. 

Que não conseguia mais suportar aquilo me corroendo . 

Era o mal dos apaixonados . 

Ele ficou mudo naquela hora . 

Mione havia me dito isso . Muitas garotas eram apaixonadas por ele, e muita gente sabia que ela era caidinha por ele . 

Mas ele nunca lhe deu atenção .Nenhuma . 

Ela era apenas a irmã de seu melhor amigo . Somente isso e nada mais .

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", eram as palavras dele. O mesmo soluçava, enquanto eu juntava coragem para dizer. "Meu coração palpita de emoção a cada vez que vejo uma pessoa . Durante muito tempo reneguei a mim mesma tal sentimento, com medo da rejeição. Algo me dizia que nunca daria certo, que nunca seria percebida. Achava que estava fadada a ver tal pessoa de baixo para cima, e ela se distanciando cada vez mais, pois eu não estava a altura de sua grandiosidade".

"Claro que não" , ele disse, "não deve achar que alguém é bom demais pra você, se você realmente gosta de uma pessoa, deve ir até o fim" - e o que ele disse a seguir foi o que me feriu imensamente . 

"Harry, eu ... eu ... EU TE AMO !!!! - eu literalmente gritei, colocando para fora todo aquele sentimento retraído . 

Ele sabia que ela sempre sentiu um carinho, uma paixão por ele. Mas não esperava que ela jogasse isso na sua cara. 

"Gina, eu ... ", ele tinha ficado sem palavras, procurando a melhor coisa para dizer . 

Diga que me ama, por favor!!!. Que me ama, que me quer, vai sempre estar ao meu lado, que vai cuidar de mim . Que não via me largar, que sempre se esforçará para não me deixar triste... que irá se esforçar para ser eternamente o Harry Potter pelo qual eu me apaixonei . 

Diga qualquer coisa, mas não fique ai parado ora me encarando, ora desviando meu olhar, diga!

Ele ficou assim por um bom tempo, diário . Foram os instantes mais longos de toda a minha vida . 

Lembro-me perfeitamente de cada palavra dele ...

"Eu ... eu ... Gina, eu ... estou lisonjeado . Mesmo . Não sei o que dizer, não imaginava que ... - não imaginava ? Como assim, como ele podia dizer que não imaginava ? Será que ele era tão tapado assim ? - e ... bem ... obrigado - obrigado ? Ele disse obrigado ... mas como assim, "obrigado"? - não sei o que dizer, juro . Tenho certeza de que um dia encontrará alguém que corresponda aos seus sentimentos e que os mereça"

Ele podia dizer que estava interessado em outra - e acabou dizendo, mas isso foi mais pra frente - que não estava interessado nela, podia ter dito qualquer coisa, menos aquilo . 

"Mas ... Harry, eu ..."

"Desculpe, eu não quero magoá-la, mas ... eu não sinto nada por você além de uma profunda amizade . Sei que você merece coisa melhor, Gina . E tenho certeza de que um dia você encontrará essa pessoa"

"Mas é você quem eu quero ! Você ! Você ! Você!"

- Não posso, Gina . E você ... bom, você é a irmãzinha do Rony"

Começou . Ele havia dito "irmãzinha"

"Dane-se o meu irmão ! Só você me importa ! Ele não pode viver a minha vida, Harry !

"Mesmo assim, Gina... não daria certo, você... você é mais nova do que eu!"

Quando ele disse aquilo, ficou claro que havia algo mais. 

"Nova ? - lembro-me que minhas primeiras lágrimas escorreram naquela hora - nova ? Harry, eu ... eu tenho 14 anos ! Não sou mais a menininha de antes ! Eu cresci ! Tenho quase o seu tamanho e ...e... 

"Me desculpe, Gina ."

"Desculpar ? Mas Harry, eu ... eu não entendo, qual é o problema ? Sou eu ? Tem algo errado comigo? É a minha roupa, ela não te agradou? Não gostou do meu corte de cabelo? "

"Gina "

"Eu posso mudar, se quiser . Posso vestir outras roupas, eu ..."

"Eu gosto de outra pessoa ."

Cho Chang, o único nome que lhe veio a mente naquele hora . 

A garota que Harry ficou perseguindo nos últimos meses . E agora que Cedrico estava morto, ele teria o caminho livre .

Não era justo . Ela ficou esses anos todos correndo atras dele, e de uma hora pra outra, ele passa a prestar mais atenção em outra garota - um ano mais velha, por sinal, o que lhe deu idéias . 

"Harry ... é a Cho, não é ? É por que ela é mais velha ? Você gosta de garotas mais velhas, é isso ? eu ... eu não sou tão velha quanto ela, mas eu cresci também ! - diário, naquele momento eu não chorei, mas havia um brilho diferente nos meus olhos, pedindo para ser amada, para ser abraçada, coisa que não veio.

"Desculpe, Gina . Desculpe se não posso retribuir o que você sente . Eu realmente sinto muito"

O resto ...

Nem me dei conta quando me levantei e sai correndo dali . 

Claro que o fato de não ter ouvido a voz dele pedindo para eu parar ou o mesmo não ter corrido atrás de mim agravou ainda mais a situação . 

Então era isso que eu era para ele, uma eterna menininha , e nada mais .

Me tranquei no meu quarto e chorei . Chorei como nunca, velho amigo . Quando na chorava, dormia . 

Mione está aqui ao meu lado, dormindo . Ela ficou o resto da noite me fazendo companhia enquanto eu chorava . Ah, e me desculpe, acabei de molhá-lo com minhas lágrimas de novo enquanto escrevia . 

É uma coisa muito triste de se lembrar, de se escrever. 

É de madrugada agora, só resolvi escrever por que ... bem, eu não sei, tive vontade de escreve . Acho que queria escrever enquanto estava triste, para poder me lembrar do que senti quando escrevi isso.

Uma criança, não uma moça .

As mesmas medidas de Hermione, mas uma criança, não uma moça .

Era isso que eu era para ele. 

Na verdade, era o que eu era para eles . Rony, Harry e Hermione . Não era nada, não era ninguém . Sempre era deixada de lado em todos os momentos . Quantas vezes não foram se divertir e não me convidaram ? Ou as vezes em que foram a Hogsmeade e nem sequer cogitaram a hipótese de me chamar ...

Claro, afinal, eu não existia . Eles eram da mesma turma, passavam por tudo junto, mas e eu ? 

Definitivamente ... sem a menor sombra de dúvidas ... eu não era da turma deles, não pertencia ao seu seleto grupo de amigos . Nem um pouco . 

Mas eu não podia culpá-los . Eles estavam juntos desde o começo, e eu não . Nem meu irmão me dava muita atenção na escola, o máximo que fazia era ficar irritado quando o Malfoy implicava comigo . 

Bem, vou parar por aqui . Não tenho mais o que escrever, e também não estou com mais disposição . Uma pessoa disse uma vez que o choro pode durar uma noite, mas a alegria vem pela manhã .

Duvido que essa pessoa tivesse que encontrar com o motivo de sua alegria e tristeza durante dias antes das aulas começarem . Duvido ."

Querido diário

"As aulas começaram . Hoje é a primeira noite que eu passo em Hogwarts, depois do inicio das aulas . 

Já faz algum tempo desde que eu não converso com você . Desculpe, mas eu estava totalmente desanimada, sem a menor vontade de escrever qualquer coisa .

O que aconteceu ? Eu fiquei reclusa nas ultimas semanas . Pouco saia, e minha mãe achou que eu estava doente . Mione passou algum tempo comigo, conversamos ... mas eu continuava triste . Não por ter sido rejeitada - quem eu pensei que era ? Devia Ter aceitado isso antes, admitir que ele nunca iria gostar de mim - mas por tê-lo tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão distante .

Vez ou outra eu saia com Fred e Jorge para Hogsmeade - eles estavam a passeio vendo alguns lugares para sua futura loja, inclusive paramos na casa do prefeito da cidade, e ele tinha uma filha da idade de Hermione . Conversamos um pouco, mas depois não tornamos a nos ver, apesar de eu achar que a vi pelos corredores . Mas sei que ela não está na Grifinória .

Mas isso não importa, mesmo . Eu simplesmente não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça .

Esse foi o meu problema . Acabei contando para uma amiga, daí ela me contou que uma vez que Cho estava livre, e o Harry gostava muito dela, nada mais poderia ser feito . Eu acabei dizendo que não me importava, que iria continuar gostando do Harry mesmo que ele só tivesse olhos para Cho . Como resultado, essa minha "amiga" contou para outra amiga, que contou para outra, e outra, e outro, e no fim, a escola toda já estava sabendo . 

E pensar que eu contei isso no Expresso de Hogwarts, e quanto cheguei na escola, todo mundo já estava sabendo . 

Mas eu não me importo . Nem um pouco . Amar o Harry é tudo o que realmente me importa, mesmo que ele goste de outra pessoa . E daí que ele não presta atenção em mim ? Já sou feliz por estar na mesma escola que ele . 

Bem, deixa eu te finalizar por que ... ah, sim . Acabei me esquecendo , não sei se foi pura impressão minha, mas hoje, na hora do almoço, algo diferente aconteceu . 

Se é que aconteceu . Talvez tenha sido pura impressão, talvez não . 

A questão era que, pela primeira vez em anos, me senti sendo observada . Não como se alguém estivesse me vigiando, mas ... era como se eu estivesse sendo analisada por alguém . Ou mais de alguém , pois para todo lugar aonde eu olhava, me sentia observada . Não sei ser era pura impressão, se era por cauda da fofoca, mas ... bom, em determinado momento, quando o almoço estava para terminar, podia jurar que meus olhos se encontraram com um rapaz, apesar de não me lembrar agora da casa dele. Mas o curioso era que ele me olhava de forma diferente , de forma totalmente nova e contrária as outras vezes . 

Como assim nova e contrária, você deve estar se perguntando . 

Bem ... era como se ele estivesse fazendo algo diferente . Não me olhando, observando ou analisando . Era como se estivesse me ... me ... admirando . 

Isso . Ele parecia olhar para algo muito belo e singelo, para algo que fizesse um bem enorme aos seus olhos . Seria mesmo para mim ? Não, não podia ser ... podia ? 

Bem, de qualquer forma, isso não importava . Nem um pouco . Amava Harry Potter, e ninguém mais . 

Ele, ele e somente ele .

Nota do autor: Este fanfic é um preludio do fanfic "O Poder Versus A Astúcia: Quando Corvos e Leões Se Enfrentam", escrito em conjunto com a Joana Darc. Leiam se quiserem saber como essa história continua!!!!


End file.
